Canoe Ride
by JBObsession
Summary: *This is a one shot* Its the end of final Jam, anyone up for a canoe ride?


Camp Rock Fan Fic: Two Worlds Collide

This is a one shot – it's after camp rock I know it's extremely short but I was going to originally make it like 5 chapters but I thought why not put my writing to the test and try to cut back on how much I write, I have the knack for writing looooong things. I apologize. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters.

It was the end of it all, the end of final jam, and the end of camp rock until next summer and I didn't want to leave. I pondered on the thought of what it was going to be like when we all left to go back to our boring lives, go back to school and leave each other behind. I stared after my parents as I watched then walk through the doorway. I turned around to see a familiar tall, dark haired torso walking down the stairs.

"I guess my search is over."  
"That depends on who you're looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie." I said as I held out my hand  
"I'm Shane. Are you up for a canoe ride later?" he said taking my hand and giving it a shake.  
"I wouldn't miss it."

"You know we really have the knack of going around in circles." I laughed.

"You must have something against circles." He chuckled and I beamed at him.

"Why me Shane? You've never heard me sing before so how?" I was completely stumped, how did Shane know my song, and how was I the amazing girl he was looking for?

"But I did, it was on the first day at camp, and these girls were screaming and chasing after me and I hid in these bushes and I heard you playing in the dining room and I went into the dining room after you finished playing and after those girls ran off and you were gone, and I couldn't get your song out of my head. I was constantly going through my mind, I'd sing it everywhere I went. So I made it my mission to find the girl, a part of me kept hoping it would be you…"

"And it was… Well that explains it… Shane about my mum, about what happened; I never lied to you not once. I just wanted to fit in and be popular and when I got here it just seemed so easy. All it was, was one lie. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, I don't lie, but I let it posses me I forgot what was important and what was right, but I never lied to you…"

"Mitchie you did, you lied to everyone." I hung my head in shame; I had never been so ashamed in my life. "But I forgive you." I looked up and tried to make out his face in the dark and I could just catch the outline of his pearly white teeth as they shined with the moonlight.

"I don't want to leave." I rushed out.

"Can't get enough of me already?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha, Need I say… Jerk?"

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts; clearly you can't get enough of my presence."

"Sure Shane, what ever helps you sleep at night." We both let out small chuckles.

"I'm gonna miss this place, minus the screaming girls."

"Ah, those screaming girls that just can't seem to get enough of you."

"It's all part of been a rock star."

"As you said before."

"Mitchie…"

"Yeah…?"

"There is one person that I am going to miss the most."

"Maybe you should tell her then…"

Its so going to be me, I can sense it now…

"Okay then, where's your mum?" Shane said. I could feel my mouth fall open.

"My Mum, She's Married and she has a child, me!"

"Gee Mitchie cool it, I was just kidding, of course I'll miss your mum, probably her food more."

"Yeah probably her food, right, yeah."

"Mitchie!?" Someone called from sure.

"Speaking of the Chef." I said. "Let's try getting to shore, minus the circles."

I watched as Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy and Ella walked away – I was going to miss them even Tess.

"We have to get going Mitchie." Mum said as she came over.

"Give me a second; I have one more goodbye to make." I didn't mention that it was going to be the hardest goodbye to make. I wasn't ready to leave camp rock; I wasn't ready to leave Shane for a whole year. I walked over to where a bunch of girls were, that was clearly where Shane would be.

"Shane?" I kept repeating as I fought my way through a thick wall of girls.

"Mitchie?" I heard Shane call.

I fell forward but was caught quickly by the shoulders.

"Careful." Shane said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around him forgetting that people were standing round looking at us.

"I'll miss you." I said into his ear.

"I'll miss you more."

"Shane. 1. You just killed the moment and 2. Don't you dare start that with me." He laughed and I felt his cool icy breath against my neck.

"I will miss you Mitchie." I smiled

"But I'll miss you more."

The ending wasn't how I thought it would end but actually I quite like that, I was going to add Shane saying "Mitchie eat your words." I wasn't sure but I thought that the readers would pick up the "don't you dare start me" thing with the "I'll miss you mores."  Thanks so much for reading.

R&R!


End file.
